Project: Amy Rose
by MilkBunny
Summary: Hace 15 años una masacre se llevò a cabo en la isla Rougetsu, una maldiciòn mantiene a las personas fuera de la isla y atrae a cierta eriza, cuyo corazòn que se ha vuelto turbio con los años se encuentra en su estado mas vulnerable, dando lugar a una entidad mas allà de lo que nuestro heroe Sonic pueda combatir. ¿Podràn sus amigos liberar a Amy del alma de Sakuya?
1. Capitulo 0 (Prologo) El florecer

Chapter 1

PD: editado por que el otro (admitelo) era una mierda jajaja D:

Espero que te guste mas esta version.

"Hoy me eh decidido..Hoy le diré a Sonic cuanto lo quiero y que no me importa lo que el piense" dijo una eriza rosa de ojos color esmeralda levantándose del árbol bajo el que estaba sentada, apretando sus puños. Habìa tratado de hablar con el como se debe por ya bastantes años, solo que esta vez no escaparìa.

_FLASHBACK*_

_Estacion del metro (Tokyo) 00:00 _

_Amy rose, de 18 años se encontraba corriendo para no perder el ultimo tren que la llevarìa a su hogar. Tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura, y un sueter largo color lila que la abrigaba casi hasta las rodillas, unas mayas color negro y sus botas cafès, estaba estresada y muy cansada ya que siempre ha estado sola y tenìa que trabajar y estudiar para poder pagar su casa, sus estudios y en fin.. todas sus necesidades recaian en la pequeña eriza, que si no fuera por sus amigos probablemente estarìa colgada desde hace mucho tiempo. Y es que ella no lo demostraba.. pero sufrìa de una depresiòn muy severa y por ello tenìa que tomar medicamentos. Sus amigos sabìan que se medicaba, mas ella fingia que eran pastillas para dormir. No querìa preocuparlos porque tenia miedo a ser rechazada..._

_-Hey! esperen porfavor!-Gritò al conductor, mas este cerrò las puertas a unos metros de ella. -La eriza callò sobre sus rodillas por el agotamiento y bajò la cabeza "¿Porque nunca nada me sale bien?" se maldecia mentalmente. -Hey ames!- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un erizo azul, Sonic the hedgehog -S-sonic!- Se levantò torpemente y sonriò -Amy porfavor no comiences a..- Decia el erizo preparado para correr, ya que el solo pasaba por ahì como es costumbre del "heroe de la ciudad" el hacer patrullaje nocturno. -No espera! queria pedirte si podrias llevarme a mi casa!- Sonic afirmò desinteresadamente con la cabeza y se inclino para cargarla. Amy sentìa que su corazon se aliviaba un poco pero notò la forma en la que el amor de su vida la trataba.. con tanta indiferencia.. -Amy! Porfavor no tengo toda la noche!- Dijo sonic con un tono de enfado -Yo.. lo siento- Y corrio hacia sonic quien la llevo en sus brazos a toda velocidad, Ni siquiera la mirò en el camino y esto hizo que cayera màs en su depresiòn._

_-Bueno acabè, nos vemos- Dijo el erizo de espaldas y haciéndole una seña con la mano -Sonic yo qu..- estaba a punto de hablar mas ya se habìa ido... era algo típico cuando se encontraban pero esta vez, no pudo soportarlo.. Se metió en su departamento tan como pudo y fue directo al cajón de las medicinas, tomò sus verdaderas píldoras para dormir y las tragò de un solo golpe, llorando y preguntándose una cosa antes de caer inconsciente.. _

_¿Porque a mi?_

_FIN DE FLASHBACK*_

Unos escalofrìos recorrieron el cuerpo de Amy, habìa tenido noches malas pero esa habìa sido la peor de todas.. y lo que vendrìa despues era aùn peor...Pero hoy no es un dìa para deprimirse!- dijo decidida y vestida de una manera muy diferente a la usual, esta ves traìa un vestido strapless color rojo hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas de tacòn bajo color blanco y un collar con una estrella de oro, su cabello estaba ondulado y estaba atado con una hermosa rosa negra que habìa encontrado en su camino.

Amy corrió decidida hacia el bosque, pero no antes de llegar a una cascada. Allí se podía distinguir una figura de un erizo con espinas largas y mirando al horizonte.-"Sonic?"- murmurò - ¡Sonic!- Y corrió ansiosa hacia donde estaba , mientras imagenes de el encuentro llenaban su cabeza, talvez un beso o que el le darìa un hermoso ramo de flores, le dirìa: !que coincidencia Amy! te ignoraba solo porque tenìa miedo, perdoname porfavor...

-Sonikku!- era la voz de una mujer.

Amy se detuvo a escasos metros y se escondió atras de un árbol lo mas rápido que pudo. - "no me extrañaste amor?"- se escuchò y Amy saciò su curiosidad, se trataba Sally acorn de 19 años, una ardilla de cabello castaño, largo pero no tanto como el de Amy, con una figura que anunciaba "soy toda una mujer" ¿Que estaba haciendo en Tokyo? sintió como su corazón agrietado se partiera en mil pedazos finalmente, era el fin.. Ya no tendrìa esperanza de ganarse el corazòn de Sonic contra esa mujer...

Los amantes se tomaron de las manos frente a la cascada y se besaron con pasiòn, mientras la ojiverde estaba inmovil, no podìa llorar, ni huir, "Hubiera preferido que me ignorara" pensò.

-Sally... siempre que no estas aquí tengo ganas de ..- dijo Sonic tomándola de la cintura - Sonic! no sabemos si hay alguien observándonos!- dijo sin detener los besos que le daba en... el cuello. -Vamos nena, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquì -dijo el erizo en tono fogoso y tratando de desabotonar su blusa. "No es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquì" Palabras que dificilmente olvidarìa y es que, no era el hecho de la princesa de mobius lo que le dolia si no el que Sonic le hubiera mentido con que en el momento "No estaba interesado en las relaciones"

- tengo que salir de aquí- dijo con la voz quebrada y temblando. Pero ese día la suerte le daba mala cara así que al tratar de correr tropezó con una rama y cayó en un charco de lodo "NO, NO PORFAVOR NO" pensò Amy llena de pànico.-De repente, comenzaron a caer gotas, y el cielo se oscureció.

La pareja se percatò de su presencia, Pareciera que el mismo diablo hubiera entrado en Sonic, ya que cambiò su expresiòn facial a una aterradora - Amy? Que haces aquí?- parecìa iba a por su presa, cada vez caminaba mas rapido hacia ella, Amy se quedò en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba aterrada por el cambio de Sonic y no sabìa si iba a matarla.

Pero afortunadamente, sus instintos respondieron y le dijeron "corre", Se levanto rapidamente y llorando al fin, pero el erizo le impidiò el paso y ella, volviò a caer -¿!que haces aquí Amy?!- Amy balbuceò tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no le enfadara pero no pudo formularla a tiempo.

Tuvo un estallido de ira y tomó a la aterrada chica bruscamente, sacudiendola y arrojándola al lodo de nuevo. Luego se inclinò y le gritò, Sally solo se limitaba a ver, ni siquiera ella conocia esa parte de Sonic y cobardemente prefiriò no meterse con el. Volteandose, el erizo dijo - Sabes por que siempre te evado?... porque odio que las mujeres me persigan- luego riò sinicamente y la mirò de reojo -No.. odio que TU me persigas, de hecho TU eres la unica persona que odio- Y caminò lentamente hacia la ardilla.

Amy no podia guardar mas silencio, estaba furiosa, triste, sorprendida y tenia un gran rencor hacia Sonic. Todos los recuerdos que tenia de el salvandola, se desvanecieron en esos momentos, Se levantò y tomò aire..

-Sonic...- dijo en voz alta, el erizo se volteò listo para darle otra sacudida pero su expresiòn cambiò a una mas calmada.

-Mirame, mira lo que me has hecho... si piensas que soy horrible, es porque tu lo hiciste y con eso viviràs el resto de tu vida- Amy tenìa los ojos sin su brillo usual, la mirada perdida, ojeras muy notables, estaba sucia, tenia moretones en las piernas y brazos y su labio se habìa partido en las caidas. El erizo abriò sus ojos como platos y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, la ira lo habìa cegado, en realidad el no queria hacerle daño... siniquiera el sabìa que demonios querìa hacer, solo estaba frustrado pero era muy tarde las heridas de ese dia se grabarian por siempre en la mente de Amy Rose y torturarìan a Sonic por el resto de su vida.

-Amy.. porfavor pe- Sonic no pudo completar la oraciòn, un rayo había caído en el bosque, muy cerca de Amy, cuando Sonic y Sally abrieron los ojos, vieron a Amy sentada en un charco de sangre, parecía tener una herida muy grande en su espalda. -AMY!- gritò Sonic en pánico corriendo hacia ella, pero los arboles comenzaron a caerse, como si el bosque hubiera sido testigo y estuviera juzgando sus acciones. esquivó los arboles y a lo lejos Amy se levantò extraordinariamente y caminò hacia adentro del bosque. Sonic tratò de seguirla pero parecía que pasa paso que daba, se alejaba mas de donde se encontraba la eriza, hasta que dejò de verla por la fuerte lluvia.

-Sonic!- Gritò Sally quien había sido arrastrada por el viento y caído a la cascada -!ayúdame!- Sonic tomò unos momentos para ver si podía ver a Amy de nuevo y dando de saltos, la tomò en sus brazos y llegò al piso. -Gracias Sonic ya puedes soltarme..- Dijo notando la mirada de preocupación de su novio, ella sabìa que Sonic sentia algo por Amy mas no se atrevía a confesarlo por miedo. _(Ya veran porque la tratò asi anteriormente)_

-No, te llevarè a la casa de Tails para que te seques y después buscare a Amy-dijo decidido y corriendo a la ciudad,Sally lo miraba sorprendida y confundida "Despues de todo.. yo fui quien le causò tanto daño".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Afueras del Bosque de Tokyo.

_"¿Como es que todo lo que tocas lo hacer mierda Amy? De verdad eres una tonta por eso nadie te adopta mi niña, pero tranquila cuando cumplas 15 podras ganarte algún dinero en mi casa, ya verás como te divertirà estar con hombres todo el día, en ESO nadie podría decirte que no!" _Claudia Berkins, su cuidadora del orfanato.. la única persona por la cual Amy seguía con vida le dijo unas palabras que en esos momentos para Amy eran mas que ciertas, No sabia de donde sacaba la fuerza para seguir caminando ni como es que llegò tan lejos en unos minutos.. pero eso ya no importaba.

Amy tenìa mucho frio, estaba cansada y cada vez sentia los latidos de su corazòn mas lentos, nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte si no a que nadie la recordara despues de ello.. ahora tenìa amigos pero, dificilmente la recordarìan una vez que pasaran los años o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Muy cerca de ahí, visualizó una pequeña casa aparentemente abandonada y decidió ir ahí para dar un ultimo respiro pues, sabía que su herida se había infectado y no esperaba que Sonic o Sally vinieran a ayudarla, ni lo deseaba."Es un lugar tranquilo para terminar" pensó y se puso cómoda en un viejo sofà el cual estaba limpio porque se encontraba cubierto, cerró sus ojos y se le vino a la mente todos sus amigos, rouge, knuckles, cream, tails, vector, charmy, espio, vainilla, big...- Shadow- dijo Amy derramando una lagrima, ellos se habían vuelto amigos con el tiempo y el.. era el único que sabia que tan sola Amy se sentía en realidad...

_FLASHBACK_

_Apartamento de Amy rose (2:30 a.m) _

_Amy despertaba con la mirada borrosa y una terrible jaqueca, estaba en su cama y tenia una venda húmeda en la cabeza, ¿pero que había pasado? ¿como es que sigue viva? se dijo a si misma, y como es que llegó a su cama. -Rose...- Amy enfocó su vista unos momentos a la puerta de la habitación y parpadeò para aclararla, se trataba de nada menos que Shadow the hedgehog de 22 años quien miraba hacia ella con curiosidad. _

_Las mejillas de Amy ardian y al mismo tiempo estaba confundida -Shadow tu..- El erizo negro con franjas rojas se acerco hacia la luz, tenia unos ojos color carmesí, y vestía con una chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros, sus típicos zapatos modernos y una actitud rebelde pero al mismo tiempo compasiva, aunque el lo ocultara. Se sentó en un espacio de la cama y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de el -Dime algo Rose.. tu te sientes sola?- preguntò con seriedad y una expresión comprensiva, no entendìa muy bien el porque Shadow la había ayudado pero se sentía tan mal en ese momento, y el estaba ahí para ella, o al menos eso quería creer. -Yo..- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse -Oh Shadow.. yo.. me siento horrible- dijo llorando a cantaros y sin pensar abrazó a Shadow, Amy creyó que la apartaría pero... -Yo se.. confía en mi- dijo y puso sus manos en su espalda, consolándola. Asi pasó un rato en el que hablaron de lo que había hecho esa noche, de los sentimientos de Amy, y de alguno que otro chiste sobre Sonic, hasta que amaneció pero a ninguno de ellos pareció importarles que el tiempo pasara y si, talvez los dos eran miserables en la vida pero.. eran felices, y no necesitaban mas que la compañía del otro para serlo._

_-Shadow.. como fue que me encontraste?- preguntò curiosa la eriza y girando un poco su cabeza, estaba mas calmada y se sentía mucho mas segura respecto al erizo -Escuche un estruendo y como vivo al lado creí que algo pasaba, no contestaban la puerta y decidí entrar-._

_-Oh ya veo.. siempre la dejo abierta.. perdóname por haberte causado problemas- dijo Amy algo roja -Solo procura no hacerlo de nuevo, es bastante molesto que te despierten en la madrugada- dijo queriendo sonar indiferente, Amy sonrió pues sabía que estaba preocupado por ella. _

_-Bueno Rosy, ya amaneció y yo debería irme pronto- dijo tomando su chaqueta del suela y sacudiéndose el pantalón -Si lo entiendo-soltò una risita, Mientras Shadow salia al pasillo -Espera shadow!- dijo Amy pero no pudo visualizar mas al erizo, se sintió algo triste porque le recordó a como Sonic siempre la ignora y bajó la cabeza..._

_-Que?- dijo Shadow en frente de su cara -Ah!- Amy dio un brinco en la cama y se puso roja como tomate -B-bueno este...- juntò sus manos y luego apunto al erizo -!¿PORQUE ME DICES ROSY UH?!- el erizo parpadeo y no pudo evitar reír y revolver los cabellos de la ojiverde -Porque desde ahora eres mi mascota Rosy, creo que es un nombre para un perro no lo crees?- El corazón de rosy palpitaba rápidamente y sentía una inmensa felicidad que no sentía desde años, Finalmente shadow hizo una seña con la mano y se fue. _

_tocó su cabeza y sonrió... Su mascota significaba que era su amiga? o que era simplemente "suya? sacudió su cabeza y se recostó, era hora de dormir un poco, tenia una excusa para no trabajar ni ir a la escuela ademas... su día había comenzado perfectamente. _

_FIN DE FLASHBACK*_

Desde ese día, Shadow y Amy pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cosa que a sus amigos les agradaba y ademas compartían opiniones iguales, a menudo salían, y cuando estaban juntos ella olvidaba todo, como si su vida nunca hubiera tenido algún tropiezo -Que tarde me di cuenta..- Amy soltó varias lagrimas... -De que Shadow es a quien de verdad amo- Al menos pasaría sus últimos momentos recordando a su mejor amigo, su confidente, su dueño... su verdadero amor.

cerró sus ojos lentamente y se acostumbraba al frío, había llegado la hora de dormir y dio un ultimo respiro...

_Shadow?_

_Amy... duerme... ya ha sido demasiado._

_Esperame... Te amo._


	2. Capitulo 1 El florecer (Parte 2)

**Hola! Por si no se habían dado cuenta, estoy mejorando los fanfics y preparando la historia por una mas compleja e interesante.**

**Espero les sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de ****_Sonic the hedgehog_**** le pertenecen a ********SEGA**** y los de ****_Fatal Frame _****a ********Nintendo ****y sus desarrolladores.**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

___La luna se reflejaba ligeramente dentro de una pequeña cueva, en ella se encontraba una mujer de espaldas mirando hacia la luna. Su cabello era negro y largo como la noche y vestía un kimono color rojo.._

___-¿A donde me llevas?- Gritaba Amy, La mujer se giraba lentamente, -!No me lleves!- Podìa ver unas personas con mascaras de madera caminando hacia la luna mientras otro se acercaba con una mascara.. -!Detente!- _

___La mujer tenía una mascara diferente a las demás y bailaba al son de una tétrica canción pero cayó al suelo bruscamente, no sabia si estaba viva.. todos comenzaron a correr, y alguien la tomo de la mano... su vista se hizo borrosa._

* * *

Chapter 2...

**Isla Rougetsu 1:30 a.m **

Amy despertó agitada y tocó su rostro -Por un momento crei ...- suspirò aliviada -Olvidar quien era..- y junto sus manos mirando a su alrededor, ¿Porque estaba viva? Era obvio que alguien la había ayudado, estaba en una habitación de hospital polvorienta, pareciera como si estuviese abandonada mas la cama se encontraba estable. tocó su espalda y diò un brinco al sentir que la herida se había ido, alguien tendrìa que haberla encontrado para estar ahí, pero era imposible que su herida hubiese sanado tan ràpido, aqui habia algo macabro.

Estaba alarmada, se levantó y justo cuando iba a salir escuchó una respiración profunda que le hizo petrificarse, giró lentamente la cabeza esperando que fuera su imaginación y.. , no había nada. -Habria jurado que sentí algo detrás mio- Lo único que le importaba era salir y claro, encontrar a la persona que le curó.

Abrio la oxidada puerta y se encontró con el segundo piso del hospital que estaba deteriorado por la humedad , oxidado pero podìa mantenerse en pie; El lugar le daba una sensación de famliaridad y de miedo. Bajò al primer piso y notò un denso brillo en la oscuridad, era una** lampara **la única que al parecer estaba funcionando en todo el lugar, la entrada estaba justo ahì y la eriza se dispuso a salir ya que el ambiente era sofocante.

-Por aqui- Se girò al escuchar una voz esperando que no fuera su mente jugandole otra broma de mal gusto.

Cerca de la recepciòn se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños que usaba un vestido largo negro con encajes blancos, muy parecido al de una muñeca.-Disculpame porfavor! tu me salvaste verdad?!- Dijo la eriza nerviosa e inclinándose para agradecerle a la misteriosa mujer. Esta se quedò callada y Amy inconscientemente se acerco a ella e intento alcanzarle. -Haz olvidado?- dijo la mujer, su cabeza dio vueltas y su vista volviò a hacerse borrosa. Tuvo una visiòn, era Amy de pequeña junto con una niña, luego viò a la mujer de su sueño anterior sufriendo.

Abriò los ojos y la mujer habia desaparecido -La misma chica que vi en mi sueño- Mirò hacia el telefono que comenzò a sonar y se dirigiò a tomarlo con algo de nerviosismo "Acaso tiene algo que ver conmigo?" pensò.

-Con que veo que ya despertaste- era una anciana -Si, yo te encontrè y te traje aqui aunque ahora mismo necesito que vengas para explicartelo todo Amy rose-Se limitò a guardar silencio

-Estas en la isla Rougetsu, fue el destino el que te puso en mi camino- Explicò mientras los ojos de la eriza se abrían como platos, esta era la isla en donde una epidemia había acabado con toda la población, dejando a pocos sobrevivientes.. su padre le había hecho abandonar la isla, y esto era lo único que ella recordaba pero..

-¿Como es que sabe mi nombre?- la anciana guardo silencio -Entonces es cierto, lo olvidaste-¿Que era lo que había olvidado? Y...¿Como es que estaba curada? Amy obedeciò a sus indicaciones ya que no tenia idea alguna de lo que se trataba, sentía que en este lugar encontraría las respuestas de porque su pasado la atormentaba, la dejaba con tal depresión, ademas podría ver a sus amigos de nuevo esta vez para comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Donde se encuentra?- dijo con decisión -La cueva de la luna, eh desbloqueado el elevador así que no tendrás problemas para llegar-. Y colgò.

Tenìa miedo pues no sabia si se trataba de un fantasma, si aquello se habìa vuelto real ahora y no era como en las películas, Amy sabìa que estos podrìan llegar a dañar a las personas y no solo asustarlas. Llamò al elevador y como prometiò la vieja este funcionaba.-Pero.. ninguno de estos es el piso de abajo- analizò el panel de control y se dio cuenta de que había un botón que no tenia numero, seguramente era el que llevaba a la famosa cueva.

Lo pulsò y el elevador comenzò a descender, en el descenso Amy logrò ver una muñeca muy parecida a la mujer de sus sueños en una de las paredes lo que le hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrìo.

Amy caminò temerosa hacia la cueva, era pequeña pero muy fría y de un color azul apagado, había una entrada secreta que parecía llegar al segundo piso.

Tiras de papel colgaban del techo y rodeaban el agujero de donde los rayos de luna iluminaban la cueva ademas de un par de velas alumbrando el pequeño altar.

-Este olor... es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido-Caminò hacia el centro de la cueva -Yo eh estado aquí antes- y cerrò sus ojos.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Yo era una niña en aquel entonces..._

_-Hoy viniste tambièn- Nosotras eramos muy unidas, teníamos cosas en comùn pero lo que realmente nos unía era que las dos nos sentiamos en una jaula, las dos sentíamos el mismo miedo y el mismo reencor hacia las personas pero.. Cuando la veia sonreir era como si tuviéramos una vida normal, ella no sonreía con nadie mas que conmigo y su familia ademas de que ella era muy bonita, siempre que la visitaba jugábamos con sus muñecas._

_Era tan bonita como una muñeca de cabello negro y largo, su tez blanca y suave, su sonrisa.. _

_Su sonrisa..._

_No.. ella no estaba contenta, porque ellos..._

_-!SUELTAME! !TE ODIO! !TE MATARÈ!- Al día siguiente estaba gritando en su cama, dos hombres trataban de controlarla pero.. -!Su condiciòn empeorò llamen al director!- Gritaban los enfermeros, Comenzò a entrar en cólera y nadie podía tranquilizarla, ni siquiera su hermano al que ella quería tanto y no importaban las medicinas que le dieran porque simplemente ninguna le hacia efecto._

_Despues nos trajeron aquì, a mi y a otros niños. Si el ritual no era perfecto entonces ella florecería y todos estariamos perdidos.. despuès de eso... _

_No logro recordar, su rostro esta!_

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-No... no puedo estar màs aquí, !NO QUIERO RECORDAR!- Decia sollozando

-Amy Rose...- Girò su cabeza hacia el elevador -Ya recordaste una parte al parecer, entonces si eres la persona que estaba buscando- Decia una mujer algo vieja de cabello corto y canoso vestida con un largo vestido negro, para su edad era delgada y no tenia tantas arrugas.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?- Dijo ya fastidiada -¿No eh tenido ya suficiente? Mi vida es bastante miserable ya.. no tengo a nadie, estoy sola y ¿!ahora usted llega a joderme mas reclamandome que era una loca?!- Apretò fuertemente sus puños dispuesta a desquitarse con la mujer

-Pero si tu viniste aquí para obtener respuestas.. o me equivoco?- Era cierto, queria saber que era lo que había olvidado para poder ayudarse a sì misma, y bajò los puños, La anciana cubriò su rostro con parte de su largo vestido y se acercò a ella.

-Cuando nuestro pasado marca nuestro presente como en tu caso, difícilmente podremos ignorarlo sin sufrir las consecuencias, es por eso que te sientes tan miserable no es asì?- dijo la anciana mirándola de pies a cabeza

-Pero... ¿que es lo que sabe usted?¿Que quiere de mi? Estoy segura de que querrá algo pero si es dinero lo lamento no tengo nada- Y se dirigiò hacia el ascensor -Tienes razòn yo estoy aquí porque me han dicho que te guiara hasta aquí, ella te esta buscando- Y se congelò, por todo su cuerpo corrìa un intenso escalofrìo.

-Si sigues escondientote terminaràs como aquellas incrédulas, yo me ofrecí a ayudarlas y solamente lo ignoraron como tu ahora mismo ignorando su pasado-

-Espio y Blaze...- Si, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados hace varios días con las manos cubriendo sus rostros, jamas se supo porque murieron pero ellas eran 2 de los 5 niños en el secuestro de la isla Rougetsu. Saliò hace años en todas las revistas cerca de la región Japonesa así que no era sorpresa alguna.

Amy mirò a la mujer fijamente, estaba de espaldas encendiendo velas y preparando el altar con cuarzo e incienso, ademas de algunas piedras de colores y cristales. La anciana al notar su mirada se girò hacia ella y le diò algunos lirios blancos.

-Ten, quiero que los arrojes cerca del altar- arqueo una ceja y realizò su tarea-¿Y como va a ayudarme todo esto en ayudarme a recordar? O acaso es una especie de "ritual"?- dijò haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

-Serà mas facil para ti recordar aquì, ya que fue un lugar en donde se marcò tu infancia, parece que por ti misma recordaste algo pero el miedo te hace retroceder-

-¿Y se supone que unas cuantas flores me den valor?- La anciana suspirò – Seguramente te has dado cuenta de que este lugar no es común, el ambiente es sofocante para tì y eso es porque esta isla està maldita-

-La epidemia que terminó con la vida de todos los habitantes de Rougetsu, en donde solo sobrevivieron 2 adultos y 5 niños- Y apartó la canasta de lirios.

-Es todo lo que recuerdas no es así?- Y encendió el incienso, Amy cubrió su nariz ya que el olor siempre le había parecido repugnante.

-A veces, tengo un par de recuerdos pero duran poco y luego se desvanecen- Tociò -Ya veo, entonces esto definitivamente va a ayudarte así que deja de hacer eso- Bajò la manos poniendo una mirada serìa.

¿Porque estaba contándole esto? Aun no era de fiar pero ya había metido la pata así que solo debería andarse con cuidado, quien sabe que querría esta mujer.

-Aun no has contestado mi pregunta y creo que seria justo que lo hicieras- la mujer rió ligeramente -Ah si! verás querida... mi nieto fue internado en esta isla, el tenìa una enfermedad algo extraña por coleccionar cosas, yo creí que era algo tierno y hasta gracioso pero el problema fue que se obsesionaba y despuès si alguien quería sus cosas de vuelta se ponía sumamente agresivo, un día llegó a morder tan profundo a uno de mis familiares que tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital-

Amy escuchaba atentamente la historia, no sabìa que las enfermedades tan graves se presentaban en niños tan pequeños.

-Fue cuando mi esposo decidiò que debiamos llevarlo a la isla- la anciana estaba sentada de espaldas asì que era imposible decir si contar esto le dolía aunque sonara indiferente.

-¿Ustedes no vivian aquì?-

-No nosotros viviamos en una granja lejos de aquì, escuchamos a unos extranjeros hablar de la isla y pensamos que si llevábamos a mi nieto podrìamos curarle esa enfermedad tan extraña-

la anciana callo por unos segundos

-Y despuès.. lo siguiente que supimos de mi nieto fue que habìa muerto- Su voz comenzò a quebrarse para despùes llenarse de ira.

-Kazuto.. mi pequeño Kazuto pasò sus dias en un cuarto de este asqueroso hospital, el director era un hombre estúpido y egoísta.. por eso ahora están muertos y vagan por este lugar señorita Amy!-

-Calmese! Yo comprendo su dolor pero...- Amy comenzaba a alarmarse por el repentino cambio de la mujer.

-NO! TU JAMAS COMPRENDERÀS LO QUE ES PERDER A TU PROPIO HIJO!- Su rostro ahora visible estaba lleno de ira, de locura y de una profunda tristeza y poco a poco se dirigía a Amy y esta se preparaba para salir una vez mas.

-Porque ah dicho que es su hijo?-dijo esperando distraer a la mujer para buscar algo con que defenderse o en el peor de los casos correr hacia la salida-

La anciana riò con pesadez y se dio media vuelta para su suerte -Mi hija no podìa mantenerlo y su esposo era un bueno para nada, así que yo me lo llevè y lo crié como mi hijo-

Amy aprovechò esto para correr hacia el elevador, pero la anciana la tomò fuertemente del cabello y la arrastro hacia el altar.

-!DEJEME! !USTED ESTÀ LOCA DIJO QUE ME AYUDARÌA!- Gritaba y pataleaba pero se sentía débil ¿Seria por todo el incienso y las flores? Pero claro, es por eso que quería que lo oliera, entonces observó como la mujer le acercaba una roca negra envuelta en un paño y la colocaba a su lado haciendo que perdiera fuerzas y quedara completamente inmovil.

"Mi cuerpo.. no puedo moverme"

"¿Que es lo que quiere de mi?"pensò

-Esta piedra es muy especial, se utiliza para sellar energías malignas- Y buscò entre sus cosas al lado del altar.

"Que ridículo... como puede ser que.."

-Amy rose...- dijo levantando una daga de cristal con ópalos y colocandola muy cerca de su rostro, mientras la miraba frìamente.

-Tu nunca sobreviviste al rayo-

De los ojos esmeralda comenzaron a brotar saladas làgrimas, ella jamas sobreviviò al rayo.. entonces cuando llegò a la cabaña realmente muriò.

-Por la voluntad de esa persona llegaste aquì- Se levantò y tomò la daga con su mano, cortandose muy cerca de la vena, la eriza de limitò a mirarla llena de odio.

-Ese odio que sientes no es hacia mi.. es hacia aquel erizo que destrozò tu corazòn, hacia esas personas que te repudiaron durante años y sobre todo hacia tus padres los cuales te abandonaron-La mujer hacìa un signo algo extraño con su sangre y ceniza.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas en un rato dormiras para siempre...-

En tanto pasaba la preparación del ritual, Amy se undia en sus últimos pensamientos..

"Ya no tiene caso el odiar a Sonic o Sally, de que sirve llenar mi corazón de maldad, si muero es porque yo misma me lo busquè y tengo que aceptarlo porque solo asi tal vez tenga la oportunidad de entrar al paraíso y poder descansar en paz.. con haber amado estoy contenta, Sakuya perdóname por haber roto mi promesa pero no importa por que ahora estaremos juntas y ya no estaràs sola...

_Amy tu jamas vas a volver a estar sola.. no mientras yo estè aquí._

_S_hadow, jamàs entendì hasta hace poco el porque de esas palabras hacia alguien como yò, pero ahora tengo un deber con una persona que quiero mucho.

Te quiero demasiado.. pero...

-Lo lamento.. yo ya amo a alguien-

Amy sabìa que tendría que irse, pero a pesar de su cruel destino sabìa que estaría esperando a alguien y que su alma al fin podría descansar en paz, asì que con una sonrisa su fantasma...desapareciò.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Ciudad de Tokyo 2:00 a.m (Apartamentos Bluecreek) **

¿Lo que nadie recuerda, se convertirà en algo que jamas existò?

Yo guardo recuerdo alguno de mi infancia, de la isla donde viví, de mi casa o de mi padre. No puedo recordar nada de lo que pasò antes de que ocurriera lo de el secuestro, los 4 niños que estaban conmigo tampoco podían recordar...

En un cuarto oscuro corrìa una suave y frìa brisa junto con un rayo de luz de luna que inundaba la habitaciòn en plena noche de luna llena, en este se encontraba un gran piano que hacia sonar una melodía improvisada, el responsable era un erizo color negro de ojos carmesì que observaba el piano con atenciòn en cada nota.

Lo unico que puedo recordar es una melodìa...

Y comenzaba a tocar cada vez con mas rapidèz y agresividad, mientras retorcidos rostros pasaban por su mente observando aquel baile de la mujer con la mascara de madera y como la melodía de su piano y la de el baile, se tornaban mas oscuras con cada nota, la mujer recorrìa el escenario y finalmente su mascara se rompìa en pedazos asi terminando la canciòn incompleta.

-Siempre termina de esa manera, la musica es la que me hace recordar-

Shadow se levantò y se dirigiò hacia la ventana, desde donde, a pesar de la niebla se podía distinguir desde su apartamento una isla distante.

-La isla Rougetsu-

-Recientemente, dos de mis amigos murieron- Tomò su chaqueta y diò un sorbo a su café

-Los niños a los cuales secuestraron en esa isla junto conmigo- Apretò su puño fuertemente

-Amy... es mejor que no lo sepas- En realidad desde aquel incidente en el apartamento de la eriza habìa estado vigilandola y recordò que no habìa llegado desde la fiesta de Sonic, a la cual ella le invitò pero el no tenìa deseos de asistir, talvez hubiera sido lo mejor.. talvez ella lo necesitaría si es que Sally y Sonic...

-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

El sonido de el celular interrumpiò sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de un numero privado "Agente, lo espero en mi oficina en este instante".Amy tendrìa que esperar.

Esto no le causò ninguna sorpresa, este trabajo requería de tiempo completo asì que guardò su celular y tomò las llaves de su motocicleta para ir hacia donde se le fue ordenado, al erizo le molestaba recibir ordenes pero este trabajo le resultaba mucho màs satisfactorio que trabajar con eggman ademas de que no habian escuchado de el en años, lo que le resultaba sospechoso pero no tenìa tiempo para investigarlo ya que después de todo ese era el trabajo de el erizo azul.

Shadow se colocò su casco y se montò en su motocicleta hasta llegar a un gran edificio con una caseta de seguridad, estos solo le permitieron entrar sin ninguna objeción ya que el era conocido como "el agente estrella" y el favorito del jefe, recorriò los elegantes pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta grande de madera y la abriò encontrándose con un gran cuarto con grandes ventanas y marcos de oro, animales disecados y lujosos muebles de madera. En el escritorio se encontraba un hombre que tenìa su silla en direcciòn a la gran ciudad y dandole la espalda a la puerta, el olor a tabaco impregnaba toda la oficina y esto le repudiaba al erizo.

-!Ah! Agente que gusto saber que ha salido con vida despuès de ese ultimo encargo- El hombre llevaba un traje color negro y una corbata tinta, su cara a pesar de la oscuridad se distinguía por llevar una mascara de metal que cubría todo su rostro menos sus labios aunque aun asi su aspecto era algo atemorizante, ningun empleado conocia su verdadero rostro ni se atrevía a especular.

-Sabes bien que yo soy mejor que eso- dijò cruzando los brazos.

-Lo se, por eso eres mi agente estrella Shadow, aunque me mata la curiosidad.. ¿que es lo que hacías despierto tan tarde?-

-Insomnio- respondiò sin rodeos

-Ya veo- dijo decepcionado no podía decirle lo que en realidad sucedía, era cierto que no podía dormir pero su principal preocupación era cierta eriza y la otra eran.. sus recuerdos.

-Bien, no quiero entretenerlo asì que esto es lo que va a hacer- en eso entrò una secretaria a darle a shadow una carpeta y se retirò. En ella se encontraban fotografías de un hospital, un gran casa y una isla con un faro, el sabìa a que lugar pertenecían las fotos.

-En esa isla se encuentra algo muy valioso que solo tu puedes encontrar-

Mirò el resto de la información y se detuvo al ver una cámara antigua muy común, esta era la ultima foto.

El erizo le mirò incrédulo -¿Todo esto por una vieja cámara?- El hombre sonriò y probò su puro -Esta camara no es algo comùn, me gustaría explicarte la historia de esta isla pero no hay tiempo así solo te dirè que ninguno de estos cobardes se atreve a acercarse-

-¿Me caerà una maldiciòn si pongo un piè en ella?- dijo con sarcasmo -Puede ser... el punto es que necesito la cámara porque contiene información de años atrás que podría ser perjudicial para la empresa-

-Se nota que tiene años, en que tuvo que ver con la famosa epidemia?- dijo con seriedad

-De los muchos servicios que brindamos, los seguros médicos son uno de ellos y esta empresa ah pasado de generación en generación. Cuando mi padre le vendiò el seguro para los pacientes y el equipo al director Haibara no fue un secreto, mas algunas pràcticas eran prohibidas así que nadie mas lo supo, si llega a haber alguna prueba de lo sucedido, cerraran la empresa o nos impondran fuertes multas eso sin contar las represalias de los familiares-

-Entiendo, ¿pero no se supone que esa isla ah sido cerrada?- el hombre sacò de su escritorio un juego de varias llaves viejas y se las arrojò a shadow quien con mano firme las atrapò.

-Hace poco nos informaron que vieron a una mujer por el muelle que se dirigìa hacia la isla,si la ves ya sabes que hacer- dijo con frialdad

-¿Y si no es una reportera?- El hombre permaneciò en silencio, tendrìa que hacerlo era parte del empleo cometer asesinatos aun a costa de su voluntad.. pero esta serìa la primera vez que lo haria. El erizo cerrò la carpeta y la coloco dentro de su chaqueta.

-Un bote con 2 agentes te llevarà a las 6 de la mañana, asì que te sugiero que te prepares y duermas un poco, estaràn en el muelle- Asendio con la cabeza y se marchò a su apartamento mientras el hombre terminaba su puro y lo arrojaba a su cenicero. Despues tomo un teléfono negro.

-Dile al doctor Eggman que ah aceptado- Y colgò juntando sus manos y contemplando la ciudad.

-Muy pronto pagaràs lo que me hiciste, tu y esa maldita...-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

******Isla de Rougetsu 2:00 a.m **

La anciana mirò a Amy -¿Hablò, pero como es posible si se supone que..-

Para su sorpresa, Amy ya no se encontraba ahì y comenzò a buscarla con la mirada -Que extraño... el ritual debiò haber tomado tiempo, pero puede ser que ella ya esté aqui- dijo con indiferencia.

-Ahora me siento algo sola sin la chiquilla era algo tierna, pero muy tonta me recuerda a mi hija- Y se levanto contemplando su obra, lirios estaban sobre el signo de sangre y ceniza, los cuales tenìan un opalo en cada esquina y la daga yacía en medio.

-Ahora todo es cuestiòn de esperar- dijo abrazándose, pues la temperatura disminuía y una ligera niebla comenzaba a ser visible por toda la cueva, la anciana se sentò y sintiò un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si algo estuviese observándola mas al mirar hacia atrás no pudo ver nada.

-Cuando encontrè su cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado, en ese momento creì que ya todo estaba perdido pero al ver que apenas habia muerto sabìa que aun podía rescatar su espíritu aunque no volviera a la vida..- Tociò, el frio estaba volviéndose insoportable lo que era para ella una buena señal.¿Porque estaba hablando sola? Porque creìa que podia hacer sus pecados un poco menos graves confesando la verdad, y es que su intenciòn no fue mala, ella simplemente tenia otra visiòn de lo que era la justicia.

-Me asegurè de que su cuerpo estuviera en un lugar acogedor asì que no te preocupes..- dijo levantàndose y sacando de su manga un rosario, la niebla llenaba ahora completamente la habitación y era difícil ver el altar o la cueva en si.

-Yo se que es muy importante para tì y por eso mismo eh venido.. !puedes intentar matarme como lo hiciste con mi preciado nieto!- Y levantò el rosario al ver como la niebla abria paso a una figura de una mujer de espaldas, vestia un kimono, su cabello era rosa y largo la mujer estaba parada en el simbolo que habia creado la vieja anteriormente.

La anciana sabìa de quien se trataba y venìa preparada o al menos eso era lo que ella creìa, aunque estaba sorprendida por el color rosa como el de la ya fallecida eriza, podrìa ser que...

-Despuès de todos estos años al fin te encuentro!- la anciana quedó petrificada al ver que lentamente la mujer giraba su cuerpo y al parecer estaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Se armò de valor y preparó el rosario que ahora brillaba con intensidad.

-VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITA!- Llena de ira lo arrojò esperando conseguir su venganza, mas el rosario se incineró antes de tocarla y cayó al suelo hecho pedazos, la anciana ahora estaba en el suelo arrastrandose lejos de ella cuando notò que se acercaba cada vez mas sin revelar su rostro.

-QUE?No... no lo entiendo, el ritual decía que se necesitaba u-un sacrificio, porque no mueres?!- Se podían escuchar voces en toda la cueva _"Porque me lastimas" "yo te quiero" "No me dejes" "Me odias" "Muere" "Maldita"_ eran algunos de los llantos que acompañaban la tétrica figura que se acercaba a la anciana cada vez más, moviendo sus brazos para revelar su rostro.

incapaz de moverse y con los ojos llenos de terror, la anciana soltò un ultimo grito que pudo escucharse por todo el hospital...

El ritual no habìa sido en vano, Sakuya habìa despertado.

******Eh a que no sabian que shadow tocaba el piano? ;D Bueno lo lamento por mis faltas de ogrografia n.n pero no abandonè la historia y de hecho pienso yo que la eh mejorado. A decir verdad me siento muy mal por que ustedes viendo lo horrible de la trama continuaron leyendolo asì que me esforzarè ya que es algo dificil ambientarme para esta historia y es en la que mas eh pensado ya que es algo complejo el juego de fatal frame (o mas bien el gameplay) pero bueno si les gusto mas que la otra dejenmelo saber y de una vez les aviso que este serà el capitulo mas corto que saque, ya que solo falta otro capìtulo para comenzar algo asì como el gameplay y tratarè de hacerlo a la par de la historia gracias y los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
